


Co ja robię tu?

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [12]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej Wilmowski i jego banda dzieciaków, Fluff and Humor, Team as Family, Waterloo, biedny Andrzej, jedyny odpowiedzialny, na szybko przez całą sagę, zdołowane rozmyślania Wilmowskiego o reszcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: To miała być tylko praca kartografa! A skończyło się, jak wszyscy wiemy.Biedny Andrzej Wilmowski złamał własne postanowienia o unikaniu ryzyka i sam już nie wie, jak do tego doszło.Podsumowanie sagi z perspektywy jedynego odpowiedzialnego człowieka w ich drużynie, z krótkim przystankiem w Hemis.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Co ja robię tu?

W porządku, praca kartografa dla Hakenbecka. Tylko rysowanie map, tylko i wyłącznie to. Żadnych wypraw, żadnego ryzyka. Choćby go błagali, przekupywali, szantażowali.  
On, Andrzej Wilmowski, nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru nigdzie płynąć. Żadnych białych plam na mapach, żadnych karawan, żadnych wypraw. Nie i już.  
Nikt go nie namówi.  
Nie próbowali go namawiać. Ani sam Smuga, ani nawet dyrektor zoo, który tylko ocenił go przyjaznym spojrzeniem, ledwie się poznali w Hamburgu i uznał:  
\- Cieszę się, że choć jeden z moich ludzi jest dojrzałym, odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem.  
Smuga pokiwał głową ze smutną miną. Hakenbeck rozłożył ręce.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, dobrze wiesz, że ledwo zaliczasz się jako „człowiek”.  
Smuga wyszczerzył się niewinnie na te słowa, ani odrobinę nie urażony, wręcz z siebie (psiakrew) dumny.  
Nie, nie, żadnych wspólnych wypraw z tym człowiekiem. Nie i już. Nie ma mowy, to zupełnie nie jego w stylu.

No dobrze, jedna wyprawa.  
Tylko jedna wyprawa, tylko po to, by zarobić kasę i móc przerzucić Annę i Tomka przez granicę.  
Tylko jedna, malutka, bezpieczna wyprawa na wybrzeże Ameryki Południowej. Żadnych ataków ludożerczych plemion, uciekania z nawiedzonego lasu, polowania na pantery, wynoszenia rannego przyjaciela na plecach i innych tego typu bajerów nie było do cholery w planie!  
Nie. Nie, bo jak świat światem coś się zwalić musiało!  
Musiało się okazać, że pan Smuga na wyprawach co prawda o bezpieczeństwo innych dba, ale o sobie samym raczył zapomnieć razy kilka. I te kilka razy, znerwicowany, bardzo mało zachwycony dżunglą amazońską, Wilmowski musiał zadbać o niego, by ktoś do cholery załatwił im powrót do domu.  
Głowa mała z tym człowiekiem. Ryzykant, cholerny ryzykant i tak ciekawy świata, jak raczkujące dziecko, które odkryło, że dom jego rodziców ma aż dwa piętra i można to dolne zwiedzić na przykład artystycznie staczając się po schodach na łeb na szyję!  
Nigdy. Więcej. Wypraw. Z. Janem. Smugą.

I tak oto, Andrzej Wilmowski siedzący przy ognisku i słuchający słowotoku swego syna, który wyraźnie ekscytował się nowopoznanymi umiejętnościami tresury dzikich zwierząt samym spojrzeniem, zastanawiał się, jak on tutaj w ogóle się znalazł.  
Co poszło nie tak?  
Przecież miał jasny plan, był przekonany, że nie ma cholernego zamiaru narażać się na takich bezdrożach. Nigdy, przez ani jedną chwilę nie miał w planach siedzieć tutaj – na jakimś australijskim, zabitym dechami zadupiu – i patrzyć jak Tomek z każdą chwilą upodabnia się do kogoś, kogo jeszcze dziesięć lat temu uznałby za niewłaściwe towarzystwo dla swego syna.  
Przecież miał plan. Miał postanowienie. Uświadomił sobie, że przez tego Smugę, to będzie zupełnie siwy grubo przed czterdziestką. Wytłumaczył sam sobie, że to zbyt ryzykowne…  
I co? I sztandarowe nic z tego nie wyszło. Dał ciała, poległ na polu chwały i nawet mu pożegnalnych trąb pożałowano.  
Zwiedził z tym typem pół świata, a drugie pół czekało na nich cierpliwie i wiadomym było, że prędzej Tadek Nowicki wreszcie się ożeni, niż Smuga odpuści sobie zwiedzenie tej drugiej połowy globu. I skąd… jak… ale…  
Skąd on w ogóle się tutaj znalazł?

Skąd z „tylko pracy kartografa” stał się „panem kierownikiem wyprawy badawczej łowców zwierząt do ogrodów zoologicznych”, jak lubił w żartach nazywać go Smuga, gdy Wilmowski stawał na straży ich bezpieczeństwa i zamieniał się w obozową niańkę wszystkich, no skąd?  
W porządku, Tomek polubił Smugę. Okay. Wilmowskiemu było to na rękę, bardzo go to cieszyło. Ale czemu… do licha ciężkiego, czemu Tomek tak szybko, tak bardzo, tak cholernie dobrze się do Smugi upodobnił, to za nic Wilmowski pojąć nie mógł?  
Ilekroć uprzykrzona latorośl odstawiła jakiś popisowy numer, Wilmowski musiał zwrócić naganny wzrok też na swego przyjaciela, który miał przecież być dorosłym człowiekiem i dawać dobry przykład. I dawał. Ojojoj, jak dawał!

\- Tomku… jeszcze raz, mogę wiedzieć, skąd wziął ci się pomysł takiego manewru ze sztucerem, podczas jazdy konno?  
Syn zawahał się, zerknął na niebo… potem na ziemię… jednak żadna cudowna siła nie rozwiązała za niego problemu, więc Tomek uniósł oczy na ojca i uśmiechnął się najniewinniej jak tylko umiał.  
\- Pan Smuga cię tego nauczył? – syknął Wilmowski, pozornie beznamiętnym tonem.  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował Tomek, ale jego oczy radośnie wrzasnęły „tak i jestem z tego powodu mega zadowolony!”  
Wilmowski zwrócił ciężkie spojrzenie na siedzącego przy stole podróżnika. Smuga rozłożył ręce w niezrozumieniu, wydawał się całkiem szczerze niezorientowany w temacie, no może tylko nieco zbyt nerwowo dopił kawę.  
Zmowa. Sojusz, bezczelna zmowa. I niech nikt się nie waży tłumaczyć tego paranoją! Wilmowski doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel pieczołowicie przekazuje swoją wiedzę Tomkowi. Póki ta wiedza dotyczyła etnografii, botaniki czy zoologii, mały problem. Ale gdy wiedza sięgała do tajników doprowadzania do pasji Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, wtedy rzeczony geograf był już nieco mniej zachwycony takimi korepetycjami.  
Tadek też dzielił się z Tomkiem swoimi sposobami wnerwiania wszystkich, ale on choć miał tyle przyzwoitości, by się z tym kryć. A Smuga? No trzymajcie ludzie. Tylko uśmiechał się na wskroś niewinnie, albo wzruszał ramionami. Albo, ale to już w ostateczności posyłał przyjacielowi na poły skruszoną minę pod tytułem „no ale nie krzycz na mnie, to tak samo się tak…”  
Samo się nauczyło Tomka oswajania zwierząt wzrokiem.  
Samo się go wyszkoliło w walce w ręcz, w rzucaniu ostrymi przedmiotami do celu, w strzelaniu podczas jady, w wysuwaniu się z namiotu na tyle bezszelestnie, by nie obudzić swego Anioła Stróża popularnie zwanego Wilmowskim.  
Samo się!

Zmęczony, z czasem już przyzwyczajony do ich pomysłów, Andrzej powoli uodpornił się na wybuchowy charakter swych towarzyszy. Na wszędobylskiego, nie umiejącego chwili usiedzieć w jednym miejscu Smugę. Na Tomka, który czerpał z niego inspirację w całym zatrważającym tego słowa znaczeniu, a i sam miał dość chochlika w sobie, by ubarwić charakter powsinogi ciągłym pytaniem i szukaniem nowych stron życia. Na Tadka, który najpierw robił, potem myślał i pobiłby każdego, kto tknąłby jego przyjaciół…  
Jeden Dingo był najmniej nieodpowiedzialny. No i Sally. Tak niech będą dzięki niebiosom za Sally Allan, bo choć przy niej Tomek stawał się bardziej dorosły i więcej czasu poświęcał przemyśleniu swoich poczynań, nim się nimi zajął.  
Ale tak to stanowili wesołą kompanię ryzykantów, z jednym znerwicowanym panem opiekunem, który musiał pilnować, by ich kompania nie utraciła swej załogi. Co za ludzie.

Dlatego też Wilmowski tylko cicho westchnął, gdy na argument „niebezpiecznej, mega ultra super ryzykownej wyprawy”, jego ciężar życiowy elokwentnie wytoczył kontrargument:  
\- Ale możemy tam być w miejscach, w których dotąd nie stanęła noga białego człowieka.  
„Serio, Janie, serio?” - cisnęło się po prostu na usta.  
Ale nie powiedział nic, tylko pokiwał głową. Widział zapał w oczach Tomka, widział aprobatę u Nowickiego. I spokojny, pewny wzrok Smugi. I przez chwilę miał ochotę go udusić.  
\- To ogromne ryzyko… - zaczął najbardziej perswazyjnie jak tylko umiał, łagodnym i polubownym tonem.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w ojca wzrokiem kopniętego szczeniaka, któremu zapowiedziano odebranie też ukochanej zabawki.  
\- Wiem – Smuga skinął krótko głową – Dlatego nie oczekuję od was, byście szli ze mną.  
Uparta cholera. Doskonale wiedział, że Wilmowski go samego nie puści na bezdroża Tybetu, hen w śniegi i góry na poszukiwanie złota. Musiał wiedzieć przecież…  
\- Tato, ja idę z panem Smugą!  
„Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają!” – wydarł się w umyśle śladowy ostatek silnej woli Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, gdy spojrzał na syna.  
Zamiast tego geograf pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak myślałem, że to powiesz.  
Tomek nie wyglądał na stosownie tym faktem zdziwionego, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że jego ojciec wiedział, że on to powie.  
\- Ja to w sumie też bym zwiedził taki kawał świata… - uznał powoli Nowicki, czekając, aż ciężkie spojrzenie Wilmowskiego zwróci się na niego z wyrazem „i ty, Tadeuszu, przeciwko mnie?”  
Usilnie nie okazał po sobie jak bardzo go dobili.  
\- Idziesz z nimi?  
\- Idę z nimi – orzekł bosman z uśmiechem – Zwiedzimy sobie góry… i doliny, i inne takie wertepy.  
\- Przypominam ci, że ty nie lubisz gór – zauważył Wilmowski uprzejmym tonem.  
Tadek tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Zdrajca jeden.  
Wilmowski zerknął więc na bok, na siedzącego ze stoicką miną pod ścianą pokoju Pandita Davasarmana. Ten tylko jakby współczująco pokiwał głową i wyjaśnił:  
\- Sahib Smuga poprosił mnie o pomoc w tej wyprawie już jakiś czas temu, więc i ja idę z nimi.  
Cudownie… jakież to było bezsprzecznie piękne, że oni się tak spontanicznie wszyscy dogadali! No zwyczajnie Wiosna Ludów przeciwko imperium odpowiedzialności, jakie reprezentował, a raczej próbował reprezentować sobą Wilmowski.  
Potoczył spojrzeniem po utkwionych w nim parach oczu. Czy on miał trójkę dzieci czy jak?!  
\- No dobrze… - westchnął – Więc i ja idę z wami.  
\- Andrzeju, to chyba kiepski pomysł, możemy zahaczyć o tereny rosyjskie i… - próbował jednak opamiętać towarzystwo Smuga, jakby nagle wrócił na ziemię.  
\- Idę – powtórzył geograf spokojnie – Będę po za panem Davasarmanem drugim odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem na tej waszej wyprawie.  
Trzy szerokie uśmiechy nie miały w sobie ani odrobinki skruchy.  
Wredne małpiszony, doskonale wiedziały, że owinęły go sobie wokół palca i to już kilka lat temu. 

I co on tutaj biedny robił, nie wiedział dotąd.  
Ani potem w Tybecie, ani w Nowej Gwinei, ani w Ameryce Południowej, ani nawet w cholernym Egipcie. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, gdzie on właściwie przeszedł ze swojego postanowienia niemieszania się w nic ryzykownego, do nielegalnego przejazdu pociągiem przez ogarniętą stanem wyjątkowym Boliwię – taaak, pan Smuga i pan Nowicki musieli sobie rząd obalić, jak uciekli z indiańskiej niewoli, jakżeby inaczej – biedny Andrzej zapewne rozłożyłby ręce i odparł, że nie ma pojęcia.  
Ale to chyba było gdzieś mniej więcej w Hamburgu, gdy jednego ranka do jego małego pokoiku w hotelu wparował młody człowiek z roześmianymi oczami i obwieścił:  
\- Andrzeju, wrobiłem cię w wyprawę! Opłaci ci się to, zobaczysz, a właściwie brak tam ryzyka! Prosta, bezpieczna, przyjemna, właściwie spacerek! Ruszamy za tydzień, lepiej zacznij kupować sobie ciuchy do dżungli!  
\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś…? – Wilmowski uniósł rozespany wzrok na znajomą twarz i przez chwilę naprawdę nie przyswajał otoczenia ani tego, co się tutaj do cholery dzieje.  
Smuga zawahał się, a potem niemożliwie wręcz błyskotliwym gestem wskazał za siebie i uświadomił go:  
\- Drzwiami.

I ten właśnie człowiek wywrócił mu świat do góry nogami i wliczył w grono ryzykantów, którzy z pasji tłukli się po nieodkrytych zakątkach świata.  
Wilmowski naprawdę miał pojęcia, jak mu się to udało… ale po latach uznał, że nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się ponieść wspanialszej porażki w kwestii podejścia do życia.


End file.
